1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to teaching and tutoring test methods and more particularly to an intelligent teaching and tutoring test method.
2. Description of Related Art
In common teaching courses, in order to check the teaching and learning effects, most instructors would arrange quizzes or learning tests or exams in the class to have a real-time understanding of the actual learning situations of all learners in the class. Then, regarding those units, test item types or wrong answer questions that most learners are unfamiliar with, subsequent teaching and tutoring will be carried out in the class through test paper analyses or intensified courses.
However, such a teaching and tutoring test method is usually subject to the limitation of teaching progress and teaching hours. Hence, most instructors would choose to review the error-prone questions or key questions only. Naturally, the result is uniform teaching and tutoring, instead of personalized teaching and tutoring based on the individual learning situations of different learners. This causes a poor learning effect, and often a waste of time in repetitive practices and reviews of those course units that the learners are already familiar with.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.